A Race Between Two Dragon Trainers
by howtotrainyourdragonlover
Summary: One-shot When Hiccup and Astrid race on their dragons, they can get pretty competitive. Who will be victorious? Read to find out!


**Hi! First off, I just want to thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. This is my first one so I'm sorry if it sucks, but please no flames. One last thing before I get on with my fanfic is I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**or any of its characters. Now, on to my fanfic!**

* * *

><p>The island of Berk was a majestic sight that morning as waves lapped at its shore and birds flew through its great, blue skies. It was rather peaceful, listening to the waves gently lap at the…<p>

_Zooooom! _

The peace was broken as two dragons and their riders flew over the sea kicking up water as they did. They were in a nail-biting race only a few feet away from each other. "Ha! You'll never catch up to me now Hiccup!" Astrid yelled to her competitor as she took the lead.

"We'll see about that Astrid!" Hiccup yelled back at her and then told his Night Fury, Toothless, "Toothless, plasma blast!"

Toothless obediently did as Hiccup said and shot a ray of blue fire at the water in front of Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Stormfly and Astrid both did a small shriek as a spray of sea water blocked their view and doused them.

"Hey!" Astrid shouted, spluttering out water and trying to rub it out of her eyes.

"Sorry, Astrid!" Hiccup yelled as he sped by her and then whispered into Toothless' ear, "Great job, bud!" which caused Toothless to croon with pleasure.

Astrid then came up with a plan that made her mouth spread into a mischievous grin, she whispered, "So that's how you want to play then, huh? Well two can play at that game! Stormfly," Stormfly perked up at Astrid's voice, eager to get revenge "Tail flip!" Stormfly's tail then became adorned with dozens of deadly spikes. Of course, Astrid didn't want to kill Hiccup so she made sure that Stormfly aimed her spikes to speed over Hiccup just enough to scare him and slow him down. And that's exactly what they did.

"Aaaah!" Hiccup screamed as the spikes whizzed over him.

Astrid then raced past him yelling, "It was her idea, but I approved!" which caused both Astrid and Stormfly to chortle in delight.

Toothless looked up to see what Hiccup's reaction was to the attack and found him smiling saying, "Let's not let them have the last laugh! Now let's finish this with smiles on our faces!" Toothless then gave Hiccup his signature smile, which caused Hiccup to laugh and say, "That's the spirit! Now come on let's go, I have an idea!" Toothless roared with pleasure and then flapped his great wings to take off at a remarkable speed.

Astrid had a smile plastered on her face, for she was now way ahead of Hiccup. "Hey, Stormfly," Stormfly squawked and looked up at Astrid to see what she wanted, "Maybe we'll actually beat Hiccup this time! Would you like that girl?" Astrid said as she scratched Stormfly behind her spiked crest which made her squawk in delight. Astrid laughed and then said, "Same here."

Astrid thought she had won the race when she saw the cliff where the other Viking teens were waiting for her and Hiccup's return, but then she saw a dark figure come into her peripheral vision. "Hiccup!?" Astrid exclaimed in surprise as Hiccup and Toothless pulled in next to her.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup yelled to her. In her head, Astrid sighed, Hiccup would win this race just like he always did. But to her surprise, Hiccup kept the same speed and stayed next to her. This confused her and it confused her even more when Hiccup said, "Together." But then finally she understood. A sliver of her was angry at Hiccup for doing this for her, how could she beat him now? But for the most part, she was rather touched at Hiccup's kind gesture, and she nodded. If this was as close as she could beat Hiccup, then so be it.

They both flew onto the cliff at the same time and landed to hear the other Viking teenagers shouting compliments.

"Wow, Astrid you almost beat Hiccup this time!" Fishlegs told her.

"You were this close!" Ruffnut told her holding up two fingers, but then she was contradicted by her twin brother, Tuffnut, who said, "No, you were this close!" holding up his own two fingers. The two of them then started fighting, which made Astrid and Hiccup roll their eyes. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty good" Snotlout replied, uninterested.

"Yeah, I almost beat Hiccup" Astrid replied as she looked at Hiccup with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Then, without warning, she punched Hiccup in the side.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"For beating me again."

"What?! But I didn't beat you! We…" Before Hiccup could finish his sentence Astrid kissed him on the lips. She smiled at him as he said, "I could get used to tying with you."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it because next time I will beat you" Astrid told him with a grin.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Hiccup told her as he hopped onto Toothless and took off at lightning speed.

"What?! No fair! Hiccup!" she yelled after him as she took off on Stormfly. The two were soon racing each other in the skies again, wishing that they could do this all day long.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Once again, I'm sorry if it sucked, but please review! Just remember no flames! Thanks for reading my fanfic, Bye! <strong>


End file.
